


ROMANSU

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: Nino's not a romantic, and he's certain Ohno's isn't, either. But it's okay. Romance means nothing to him if he's not with Ohno, and that's that.





	ROMANSU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pupilurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupilurker/gifts), [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts), [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts), [daisukidesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisukidesu3).



> Based on the prompt :
> 
> 'Be with someone who would drive 5 hours just to see you for one.'

Nino never claimed to be something he's not, never, and he's not about to start now.  
  
He knows he could be a lot of things, and he is - he's stubborn and had the tendency to be mean towards other people that aren't his mother, amongst other things, but being a hopeless romantic?  
  
_Hell, no._  
  
He isn't, _he isn't;_ Ohno himself could tease Nino about being one time and time again - Ohno's stupid like that, after all - but he knows himself enough to realize that much about himself, at least.  
  
Being a romantic is stupid, and Nino swore he would never be caught doing such an embarrassing, embarrasing act if it meant saving his life, but.  
  
But as he drives his way out of the busy Tokyo traffic, fingers tingling on their grip around the steering wheel thinking of seeing Ohno's smile and hearing Ohno's voice, in person, he guesses he might actually be just that.  
  
And he could be, all things considered.  
  
The fact that he willingly spends money on things he normally wouldn't, just because he knows buying them would make Ohno happy, amongst other things, is a clear testament to this. There are lots of things he realized he'd started doing ever since he and Ohno got together years ago, things he didn't even know he was capable of before him and Ohno, but apparently ended up doing so anyway.  
  
_But it's fine,_ Nino thinks, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the tune of Ohno's solo song, Two, while humming; it's okay, Nino thinks; he's not the only one, anyway.  
  
++  
  
" _Nino_ ," says Ohno, in awe, and somehow, Nino feels that the almost five hours drive to see Ohno was well worth it, seeing how Ohno's face lit up the second his gaze found Nino there.  
  
Nino can't, for the life of him, figure out what he wants to do first - run towards Ohno and kiss him senseless, or just stand there and wait till Ohno comes to him first? It's a tough decision, especially when he could barely keep himself from simply grinning the moment Ohno did, too, lips breaking into a huge grin the second Nino remembered to cross his arms over his chest, hoping against hope that he doesn't look as eager as he feels.  
  
Turns out, he doesn't have to wait long. Ohno crosses the distance between them as quickly as his tired legs would allow him, vaguely glancing around to make sure no one is around as he tugs Nino in, his arms wounding around Nino tightly.  
  
++  
  
Thankfully, they remember to go inside and lock the door behind them.  
  
Nino's barely reminded himself to toe his shoes off before Ohno's arms are there again, pulling him in into a tight embrace with Ohno's lips pressed warmly against the side of his temple.  
  
"You're here," Ohno whispers, like he can't believe it either, his breath warm against Nino's skin.  
  
It feels too good to be held like this - it honestly feels too long since Ohno last held him - and Nino basks in it. He hums in answer, burying his face further into Ohno's neck as Ohno slowly and very carefully backs them against the nearest wall.  
  
"Yes," he agrees, pushing his face under Ohno's chin. Ohno simply shifted to accommodate him, and Nino loves the way they fit, like two pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"I can't stay for long, though," he follows with a sigh, already feeling the dread knowing that he had to leave sooner.  
  
"What, you just drove all the way here just to see me?" Ohno asks, and Nino doesn't even need to raise his head to check to know that Ohno is smiling. He doesn't have to; he knows that tone enough to know as much.  
  
"No," he lies, pinching Ohno's side in retaliation. Ohno catches his hand before Nino's able to  inflict more pain on him, giggling as he does so.  
  
"You're lying," says Ohno, pulling back just far enough to look at Nino. Nino rolls his eyes in answer but smiles despite himself when Ohno simply chuckles and leans over to kiss him squarely on the mouth.  
  
"You wanted to see me that badly, huh?" Ohno says, confidently, his eyes bright under his hotel room's dim light. His grin is so smug that Nino feels like hitting him` to make him stop.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face, oh my god, you look like a creep, stop it." he retorts, but he can't help the way he's grinning at Ohno, too, because how could he not?  
  
"Can't help it, sorry," Ohno shrugs, sounding the least bit apologetic. Then he is sweeping Nino up into the older man's arms before Nino could even react. Soon he's squealing, laughing despite himself, giggling hard into Ohno's neck as Ohno backs them away from the wall. Ohno's hands are steady under Nino's legs,  mumbling about making sure he'll get some before Nino leaves.  
  
Nino shakes his head, amused, holding onto Ohno's shoulders for dear life as Ohno carries him inside as if he weighs nothing.  
  
++  
  
"I need to leave in like, forty minutes," he whines, half-heartedly, even when he is tilting his head to the side and thus giving Ohno's mouth further access to his skin. He sighs at the way Ohno's lips is leaving trails of warmth from his jaw to his bare shoulder, and Nino whimpers deliciously in answer.  
  
"Seriously, ahh -"  
  
He's writhing under Ohno's weight pinning him down, sighing blissfully as Ohno's fingers work their way from his hips to his chest, finding his nipples and stroking them to full hardness.  
  
He couldn't even remember when their shirts came off, just that he's already missing it by the time Ohno managed to sit him down on the bed, Ohno's weight following him shortly after.  
  
"Still plenty of time, yeah?" Ohno says. He ducks down afterwards, mouth catching one of Nino's nipples and sucking on it hard as he thumbs on the other. Nino barely managed to stifle his gasps before Ohno's doing it all over again.  
  
"P-Plenty of time for what?" he asks stupidly. Ohno chuckles into his chest and mumbles something incoherent against Nino's skin at the same time one of Ohno's hands move further down, cupping him through his pants.  
  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
  
Nino really doesn't want him to - he knows he's only going to embarrass himself further - but he doesn't say it. Instead, he groans, fingers working their way into Ohno's hair, tugging on them lightly, before he settles them around the back of Ohno's head to keep him in place.  
  
++  
  
He's going to regret this tomorrow (possibly sooner than later), Nino knows this, but it's hard to feel properly worried when he's on his hands and knees on the bed and moaning.  
  
"So. Loud." Ohno grunts, hands unforgiving on Nino's hips. He's thrusting hard, almost too much so that Nino feels like his dick is hitting the ends of Nino's body. It's hard and thick and throbbing, and Nino sobs at the pain-pleasure feel of it slipping in and out of Nino's body.  
  
He wants to hold out for as long as he could, he wants to, but he can't. Especially when Ohno is angling his movements roughly to the right that the angle change has him directly hitting Nino's prostate straight on, and Nino is gone.  
  
"Yes, yes, _please -_ ohhh -"  
  
"Hold on, hold on, ah fuck!"  
  
"Satoshi, oh please -"  
  
"God, fuck -" Ohno swears, his thrusts faster, harder. Nino can't, for the life of him, remember the last time he'd been fucked this good, but he's not thinking about it anymore. He's screaming before he could even stop himself, feels his cock spurting his pleasure before either him or Ohno is able to touch him. Ohno's movements then halt into a full stop, as heat spreads inside Nino like liquid fire.  
  
++  
  
Ohno kisses him sweetly and Nino sighs softly into it.  
  
He pulled away first but Ohno's fingers on his cheek keeps him from straying too far.  
  
"Is the pain-killer working already?" Ohno asks, thumb stroking the side of his lips. It feels a lot like it's bruised and Nino is certain it looks like it, too. He doesn't mind, though, because he's used to it. In fact, he loves the aftermath of their lovemakings, even the painful ones, because he knows they're real.  
  
He shrugs. "I think so," he says, "It doesn't hurt anywhere, so I guess it is working."  
  
Ohno leans in and kisses him again. "Good," he says, "You sure you're driving home tonight? You know I could call your manager and check if he could -" Ohno adds, but Nino is quick to cut him off.  
  
"Not possible, I already told you, right?" he says. He honestly considered staying, but he doesn't want to trouble his manager by calling him and saying he won't make it to that drama meeting tomorrow, just because he spontaneously decided to drive off straight to see Ohno from his last job commitment earlier.  
  
"I just thought we could, I don't know, ask him if he could book you a flight tomorrow morning instead? I mean, it's a five-hour drive, and after what I did to you, I don't think I should let you drive. I mean -"  
  
"Jeez, you make it sound like you did something horrible to me," he chuckles, resting his chin over his hands on the rolled-down window. Ohno bends down and presses another sweet, sweet kiss to the side of his lips, smiling softly. "Stop, okay? I'm fine. You didn't hurt me or anything. And besides, I already took the pain killer you gave me, so, quit worrying."  
  
Ohno shakes his head, like he can't help it. "But -"  
  
"Oh-chan, I'm fine. I promise."  
  
Ohno doesn't look convinced. "In other times, I would have let you, Nino, you know that, but after what we did, I honestly can't. I mean, you're tired, and I'm not sure how long the pain-killer will work," Ohno says, worried. He looks down, and Nino briefly catches the guilt in his eyes before he averts his gaze sideways.  
  
The next time their eyes meet, Ohno looks thoughtful. "I'll ask my manager instead. I'm sure Ji-chan could work something out," he says. "You have your passport with you, yes?"  
  
Nino nods. "I do."  
  
Ohno smiles; it's soft around the edges, much different than the one he was wearing before. Nino's heart goes out for him, wanting exactly what Ohno wants. God, it feels too long, way too long, to be honest, since the last time he went to bed with Ohno, and Nino's heart aches painfully at the thought of it.  
  
He watches, amused, as Ohno pats his pants down in obvious search for his phone without taking his gaze away from Nino.  
  
"Let me just call Ji-chan, yeah? I mean, I'm sure he could do something. If not, well, I'll call someone else, I promise. Just - I mean, it's okay, right? I could just -"  
  
Nino smiles. " - simply ask me to stay," he says, winking. "you know? I mean, if that's what you're actually asking."  
  
Ohno's hand freezes in mid-air, clasping his phone tightly, but the smile he gives Nino then is lovely as it is heartwarming. Nino loves him so much it hurts.  
  
"It is," Ohno says; he looks relieved and equal-parts glad as he helps Nino out of the car. Then he's backing Nino against Nino's own car door and keeping him there. Nino is vaguely thankful of the hour's lateness, because then the parking lot is deserted and he doesn't have to worry about people catching him and Ohno being intimate in the dark.  
  
"I want you to," Ohno adds. "If it's okay."  
  
Nino's certain he's not a hopeless romantic, he's far from being one, to be honest, but he could try, he wants to, always, even if he doesn't want to recognize it. Somehow, he became that person because of Ohno, because it's for Ohno.  
  
Ohno pulls him forward and Nino goes willingly, just like he did that day, years and years ago. Their hands find each other with so little difficulty, their fingers threading together, and Nino feels more than hears the words Ohno isn't saying as they lean towards each other, their mouths meeting halfway.  
  
Nino's not a romantic, and he's certain Ohno's isn't, too. But it's okay. Romance means nothing to him if he's not with Ohno, and that's that.  
  
He's not a romantic, not at all.  
  
But Ohno loves him anyway.  
  
For Nino, that is more than enough


End file.
